


Watching

by DanaSPriddy



Series: Morgan Rothchild Series [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family Feels, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaSPriddy/pseuds/DanaSPriddy
Summary: When Odin cast a spell to send Loki's soul into a new body, he didn't think he would be the one suffering.





	1. Odin

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Thor, clearly.

This was suppose to be a punishment. 

Odin had meant to send Loki's soul into the body of a homeless man to show him what a life without power and comfort was like. A life where he had no one and nothing. But something had gone wrong and Loki had ended in in the body of a stillborn infant. 

Death would bring Loki's soul back to Asgard, the Allfather knew, but he couldn't bring himself to order an infant killed so he watched and waited. For Odin knew that unlike Thor and Donald, Loki would be in control of his new body at all times. He feared what havoc the boy would unleash upon the poor mortal family he had been born to. 

As Loki – Morgan – grew he showed no signs of remembering his past life but so much of him was still the same. The boy still preferred words to strength, he still turned from things that would earn him glory, still embraced the things that would see him shunned. It seemed that memories or not Loki was determined to defy society. 

But...Odin watched as Morgan's father supported his son's choices. As his mother defended him from all that would speak against him. As his brothers chose him over popularity and his friends stood tall by his side. Odin watched and tried to remember the last time he had protected Loki from scorn. Still he comforted himself with the knowledge that Loki's own darkness would be his undoing.

Over the years Odin watched as Lo- Morgan refused to leave his father's side as he recovered from his heart attack. Watched as he donated a kidney to save his brother's life. Watched how he would do anything for his friends, how he dropped everything when his family called. Watched as Morgan loved and laughed and couldn't remember even seeing his son so happy, so at peace.

This was suppose to be a punishment. 

So why was Odin the one suffering?


	2. Frigga

Frigga loved her son.

She knew that when she became Odin's wife that she was also becoming the mother of his children and she accepted that. It wasn't hard to let the two boys into her heart, into the void left by Baldr. She watched Thor and Loki as they grew, loved them and encouraged them. But she never fought for them. 

Frigga had thought that she was a good mother, the perfect mother. But as she watched Loki's new mother, Rachel, she found herself lacking. When a teacher harassed Morgan, Rachel had him fired, when neighbors tried to pick on her boys she made sure the whole town knew what she thought of them, and when her own mother sneered at her son's choice of lovers Rachel cut her out of the family.

When the court had spoke of Loki's deviance Frigga had turned a blind eye, when he came to her crying of cruel teachers she had simply send him back, and when her husband spoke of punishing Loki she never questioned him. She had never spoken in Loki's defense, never sided with him, and while she never agreed with Asgard's cruelty she had never stopped it either. 

Frigga had honestly thought it best that Loki learn to change, to become someone that Asgard could accept. It had never occur to her that it was Asgard that needed to change. That Loki should be allowed to be who he was. 

Frigga loved her son.

Now she just had to prove it.


	3. Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because people asked for more. If anyone has any thoughts on a POV they would like to see in this little verse let me know.

Thor doesn’t watch. He trusts his father’s judgement and it never occurred to him to think that something may have gone wrong with the plan. He doesn’t want to watch Loki’s punishment and besides, he is busy on Earth. 

For him the years fly by, he fears that he will never get used to how quickly things change on Earth; to how quickly humans age. It seems that one day he was fighting side by side with Iron Man and the next Tony is retiring, claiming that he can no longer keep up with the Avengers. 

It isn’t long until Thor and Steve are the only original members left of the team. The golden prince is soon going to more funerals than parties.

The past three decades on Earth do more to mature him than all his centuries on Asgard ever had.

He meets Morgan Rothschild three times over the years. 

He doesn’t remember the first time. The young legal observer is easy to miss as he stands off to the side of a protest against SHIELD’s overreach. Thor is there, confused by the humans, they were protecting them and he can’t understand why they are protesting that. It’s just a registry, he doesn’t understand the fuss. He also doesn’t notice the lithe, redhead with a camera and a notebook in the alley, carefully recording the police’s every move; Thor’s every move. But he does get the summons later, demanding that he pay the medical bills of a protester he pushed too hard. 

He does; he had forgotten how fragile humans were.

He remembers the second time, years later, when he meets the junior counsel representing a witch who refused to join the SHIELD. Her powers were hers to do with as she wished, the lawyers argued, no one had the right to force someone to join a cause. 

No one had the right to tell someone what they could learn or what they had to do with that learning. 

Rothschild had been a passionate speaker. Thor had shaken his head at the foolishness of it all; magic was dangerous, just look at what it had done to his brother, it needed to be contained. 

Rothschild’s team had won the case; SHIELD vs. Mayfield would go down in history as the turning point in the fight for mutant and magical rights. 

It would be ten years before he saw Morgan again; ten years of fights and funerals and the world changing faster than he could ever imagine. 

He hadn’t thought of the tall redhead he never spoke to during those years and didn’t remember him when he saw him again. 

It was another court case, Rothschild was the lead lawyer this time. Thor had been bemused to be called to the stand; and had been embarrassed and flustered when the lawyer had pushed him into testifying against a follow hero. 

As he left the courthouse, he watched Rothschild’s client hug him, sobbing in relief when the verdict came through giving her sole custody of their son. Thor still didn’t understand why wanting to train your son to follow in your footsteps would be considered ‘child endangerment’, but watching the joy on the mother’s face, he found that he didn’t feel angry at Rothschild anymore.

And for the first time in decades, he found himself thinking about his brother and wondering if his punishment was over yet. 

Maybe…maybe they needed to talk.


	4. Hel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do Loki/Morgan's POV next, but this idea wouldn't leave so..

Hel had always been watching; it was the only thing that she could do. Her position wasn’t nearly as powerful as many thought; she was the feared queen of the underworld, but her power only extended to the dead. She couldn’t help her family; she never could.

But then Odin make a mistake. When he decided to punish Loki by forcing him to be reborn the foundling prince had, of a brief moment, been dead and the dead were Hel’s to protect; hers to control. And so, she took control of her father’s soul. She had held it close to her and for a while she had considered keeping it safe by her side, but her father had never liked the cold so she sent the soul on to be born in the body of a stillborn child. Giving her father another chance at life and giving the young couple a chance to be parents. 

Hel watched as the Rothschilds raised her father to be confident, as they encouraged his interests and stood up for him. Watched as they didn’t care if he was more bookish than his younger brother, or care when he brought home a boyfriend. 

She watched as Morgan decided to go into law and choose to join the ACLU; she laughed when he proved that his silver tongue could be more useful in combating injustice than Thor’s hammer even had been. 

She watched as he married another man, a chief, and raised a family with him. She smiled as she watched her newest siblings grew up in the world her father had worked so hard to make a better place. And she watched, with baited breath as Thor met Morgan once, twice, three times, all without ever noticing. 

She didn’t worry that Odin or Frigga would intervene; she knew they would only watch as they had ever done. But Thor might and the Queen refused to let him ruin the life she had given her father in a selfish attempt to soothe his own conscious. 

And so Hel watched and used what powers she had to keep Thor on Earth and ignorant to where his ‘beloved’ brother was. 

When Odin had released Loki from his body he had given him to Hel, and Hel was never giving him back.


	5. Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the last POV for this story.

Morgan had spent much of his life watching. 

He’d watched his mother take on teachers for his sake. Watched his father tell an old friend of his to get out and never come back after the man had used a gay slur. Watched his parents encourage his art as much as his brother’s sports. Watched as they welcomed his boyfriend into their house after his own parents had kicked him out. 

Morgan watched as his brother came to his every debate even though Jacob thought forensic competitions were boring. Watched him get in trouble for starting a fight with a senior who’d harassed him. And later watched as Jacob laughed when Morgan proved he could take care of himself – and that the right word in the right place could do more damage than a punch. 

He’d watched as his friends encouraged him to study, while also dragging him out to relax when the stress started to get to him. Watched as they held a party in his honor when he got into law school and cried at his wedding. 

He watched as his husband worked long hours at the restaurant and still found time to text him before his first big case. Watched the man cry when they adopted Madison and Grace; watched him throw himself into tea parties and sword fights and science experiments. 

He watched as the twins grew into happy, confident teenagers ready to take on the world. 

And he watched as cops abused protesters, as rights were being taken away, as money was used to hide crimes. But he also watched as people fought back and he joined the fight. 

And…he watched as the great hero Thor sat in the witness stand, a confused look on his face as he tried to explain why taking a child on a mission was justifiable. Watched as the man simply didn’t understand how every word he said was making his teammate look worse.

Morgan watched as the boy ran to his overjoyed mother and the pair left to have the normal life the child deserved. And he watched as Thor watched this and he wondered why the blond Prince was staring at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans to continue this in a second story; I just wanted to keep this story as all monologues since that is how I started it.


End file.
